Une réunion c'est bien, sur le net, c'est mieux !
by PitchiesGirl
Summary: Voili voilou, encore une nouvelle personne qui va vous faire chier avec une autre histoire. 8'D C'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de trucs alors pastaper s'il vous plaît, le premier chapitre c'est juste une esquisse ! j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Hésitez pas à me donner votre avis (en étant pas trop méchant hein ! /PAN/ ). Allez, enjoy ! o/
1. Chapter 1

_Chat G8 créé par l'utilisateur JAPON. Contacts ajoutés dans le chat : Allemagne, Amérique, Angleterre, France, Italie_

JAPON : Bien le bonjour à tous. Voilà donc le chat du G8 sur internet, comme j'en avais parlé à notre dernière réunion. De cette manière nous pourrons communiquer plus facilement.

AMERIQUE : OMG C'EST TROP COOL ! SUPER TROP BONNE IDEE JAPON !

ITALIE : Veeeee, il a raison, c'est supeeeeeer !

FRANCE : Super trop bonne idée.. ? Pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit quand il en a parlé .. ? Vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ? Mais bon, d'un côté il a pas tort, très bonne idée chouchou !

ALLEMAGNE : Ils dormaient, qu'est-ce que tu crois...

JAPON : France, veuillez arrêter de m'appeler chouchou s'il vous plaît. C'est très embarassant.

AMERIQUE : JE DORMAIS PAS DU TOUT VOUS AVEZ TORT ! JE REPOSAIS LA MERVEILLEUSE PERSONNE QUE JE SUIS POUR POUVOIR FAIRE DE MERVEILLEUSES CHOSES ENSUITE !

ITALIE: Maiiiiis ! C'était l'heure de la sieeesteeee !

FRANCE : Rooh ! Si on peut plus donner de surnoms... !

RUSSIE : Aha, vous tous vous êtes drôles !

JAPON : ...

AMERIQUE : ... ATTENDEZ UNE MINUTE. QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUT LA LUI ?!

RUSSIE : Bah quoi ? Je dois être là aussi non !

JAPON : Bien sûr... Mais... Je venais juste de remarquer que j'avais malheureusement oublié de vous ajouter... Comment avez-vous fait... ?

RUSSIE : Moi ? Eh bah ! J'ai rejoint le chat ! C'est tout !

AMERIQUE : JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT QU'IL ETAIT PAS NORMAL CE TYPE.

ITALIE : AAAAH J'AI PEUUUUUR DDDD:

ALLEMAGNE : Italie, Amérique, vous êtes pas en conversation privée, il peut VOIR ce que vous dites...

RUSSIE : ... Kolkol.

_Russie s'est déconnecté. Je reviendrai ! _

AMERIQUE : QUELQU'UN M'EXPLIQUE COMMENT IL A FAIT POUR PARLER EN SE DECONNECTANT ?!


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes de l'auteur (sisi parce que je suis une auteur maintenant aits') : Et voilà, c'est reparti pour un autre chapitre. J'suis d'humeur today. 8D Alors vu que je sais trooop pas utiliser bah j'écris là parce que je suis pas sure qu'on sache si j'ai répondu sinon. Juste pour dire merci aux quelques reviews que j'ai eus déjà, ça me fait plaisir C: et pour vous prévenir, vous inquiètez pas, je sais que Canada et UK font partie du G8, je les ai juste ajoutés... bah... dans ce chapitre quoi. Et pour Romano, si j'ai une idée avec lui, pourquoi pas l'ajouter, en effet ? Oh oh oh et encore pour les chapitres, on m'a fait la remarque souvent, vous inquiétez pas les chapitres seront plus longs après hein, là c'était juste pour commencer kwa ! Allez allez je sais que vous en avez rien à foutre de tout ça, donc je vous embête pas plus ! /o/  
_

_Chat du G8. Personnes connectées : Allemagne, Amérique, Angleterre, Japon._

ANGLETERRE : Mon dieu. Sur quoi je suis encore tombé. Je surfais tranquillement sur la toile et je me retrouve avec des messages bizarres...

AMERIQUE : ILS SONT PAS BIZARRES LES MESSAGES !

ANGLETERRE : Comment tu fais pour me parler toi ?!

JAPON : C'est simple, Angleterre. Ceci est un chat, un endroit où tout le G8 peut discuter ensemble.

ANGLETERRE : ... Pardon ?

AMERIQUE : VIENS SUR SKYPE JE T'EXPLIQUE TU POURRAS PAS COMPRENDRE SEUL C'EST UN TRUC DE JEUNE !

ANGLETERRE : ... Tu as de la chance de pas être à côté de moi. Je suis pas vieux, compris ?

AMERIQUE : MAIS OUI MAIS OUI C'EST CA VIENS SUR SKYPE MAINTENANT.

ANGLETERRE : ...

ALLEMAGNE : En parlant de ça. Japon. Tu dis "tout" le G8. Mais si je compte le nombre de personnes ajoutées dans le chat... Russie.. avec, nous ne sommes que 7.

AMERIQUE : POURTANT Y'A TOUT LE MONDE !

ANGLETERRE : Au lieu d'écrire ça explique-moi plutôt ce que c'est que ça, Amérique !

**( Un moment plus tard. . . .)**

AMERIQUE : OMG HELP PLZ ANGLETERRE M'ENGUEULE SUR SKYPE.

ANGLETERRE : Tu devrais dormir ! Il doit être super tard chez toi ! Et vous aussi non... ?! En plus, t'as pas besoin de dire tout ce que je dis en privé ici !

ALLEMAGNE : Je n'ai qu'une heure de décalage avec toi tu sais...

JAPON : En effet, chez moi il se fait tard. Mais cette histoire de membre manquant me perturbe au plus haut point.

AMERIQUE : AH JE REVIENS, CANADA M'APPELLE.

ANGLETERRE : Te sens pas obligé de revenir ...

ALLEMAGNE : Qui... ?

JAPON : Cana.. Canad... Mais oui bien sûr ! C'est lui notre membre manquant non ?!

AMERIQUE : RE.

AMERIQUE : OMG MAIS OUI T'ES TROP INTELLIGENT JAPON ! AJOUTE-LE MAINTENANT IL VA ME GRONDER SINON !

_Japon a ajouté l'utilisateur Canada au groupe G8. _

CANADA : Aha, merci beaucoup !

JAPON : Bon. Problème réglé. Je m'en vais dormir.

CANADA : Oh, bonne nuit Japon !

ALLEMAGNE : Bonne nuit.

AMERIQUE : BONNE NUIIIT !

ANGLETERRE : Bonne nuit.

JAPON : Merci, Allemagne, Amérique, Angleterre.

_Japon s'est déconnecté._

CANADA : Je dois avoir un problème internet ! Quelqu'un voit ce que j'écris ?

ANGLETERRE : Va dormir aussi Amérique !

AMERIQUE : PLUS TARD

CANADA : ... Eh oh ?!

ALLEMAGNE : Bon, je vais y aller aussi. Italie vient de m'appeler, il a encore des problèmes...  
_  
_AMERIQUE : ET MOI JE RESTE PAS SEUL AVEC ANGLETERRE ! J'Y VAIS AUSSI !

_Allemagne s'est déconnecté._

_Amérique s'est déconnecté._

ANGLETERRE : ... Me laissez pas seuls bande de cons...

CANADA : Mais tu es pas seul ! DD:

ANGLETERRE : Bon, vu qu'il y a plus personne, je vais y aller aussi...

_Angleterre s'est déconnecté._

CANADA : ... Mais c'est pas possible... !


	3. Chapter 3

_NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Wesh wesh les makis ! Si vous avez suivi jusque là, toutes mes ficelles de caleçons ! Comme je l'ai dit j'ai pleins d'idées alors vous étonnez pas si je poste beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup ! Parce que dans ma tête c'est tout fou /PAN/ Et je m'excuse d'avance, je sais bien que certains personnages sont un peu OOC, je tenterai de faire mieux la prochaine fois ! Allez, enjoy ! o/_

_Chat du G8. Personnes connectées : Allemagne, Angleterre, France, Japon _

ALLEMAGNE : Je pense qu'il est temps que nous utilisions ce chat pour parler de choses importantes, ça nous changera des autres fois...

JAPON : Je suis tout à fait d'accord.

JAPON : Amusant. Je viens de recevoir un SMS de Suisse me disant de donner mon propre avis.

ANGLETERRE : Parler de choses comme dans une réunion vous voulez dire ? Mais il nous manque Amérique, Russie et Italie ! ... Attendez mais ça fait que 7 !

ALLEMAGNE : Eh bien, ce ne sont pas des gens qui... mis à part ne rien dire ou perturber la réunion... font grand chose...

ANGLETERRE : ... Pas faux. Va comme ça. Dans le pire des cas, on leur en parlera plus tard. Tout le monde est d'accord ?

FRANCE : Désolé mes chouchous, je... j'étais... occupé ! D'ailleurs.. Je dois y retourner... Et je dois aussi racheter des mouchoirs ! Commencez sans moi, tout à l'heure mes amours !

_France s'est déconnecté._

ANGLETERRE : ... Des mouchoirs ? Il est enrhumé ?

ALLEMAGNE : .. Je ne pense malheureusement pas.

ANGLETERRE : Je vois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de mouchoirs alors... ?

JAPON : Mieux vaut ne pas trop s'attarder sur cette question...

ALLEMAGNE : Tout à fait d'accord.

ANGLETERRE : ... Bon, comme vous voulez..

ALLEMAGNE : Alors ! De quoi est-ce qu'il faudrait qu'on parle ?

_Amérique s'est connecté. _

AMERIQUE : SALUT LES GENS !

__ANGLETERRE : ... Bon, oubliez tout ça, c'est râpé...

ALLEMAGNE : Bon, on retentera...

JAPON : Eh bien en fait, il y a bien une question qui me préoccupe.

ANGLETERRE : T'as vraiment envie d'en parler avec LUI dans les environs, Japon ?

JAPON : Eh bien en fait c'est lui le premier concerné !

AMERIQUE : VOUS PARLEZ DE MOI LA ?!

JAPON : Oui, Amérique. J'avais quelques questions à vous poser.

ANGLETERRE : Quelles questions y'aurait à lui poser... ?!

JAPON : Depuis que ce chat a été créé, même si ça ne fait pas très longtemps, j'ai remarqué que vous n'écriviez jamais en lettres minuscules. Comment cela se fait-il ?

AMERIQUE : BAH.

AMERIQUE : C'EST SIMPLE !

AMERIQUE : ECRIRE EN MINUSCULES C'EST POURRI !

ALLEMAGNE : ... Mon dieu...

ANGLTERRE : Donc selon toi, on est tous pourris là ?!

AMERIQUE : BAH OUI CARREMENT !

JAPON : ... J'en reste sans voix.

AMERIQUE : BAH QUOI, UN PROBLEME ?

ANGLETERRE : Laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre...

_France s'est connecté._

FRANCE : Rebonjour mes chéris ! Voilà voilà mon stock de mouchoirs est fait !

AMERIQUE : DES MOUCHOIRS ? T'AS TROP FAPFAP ?

ANGLETERRE : AMERIQUE ! Ca se dit pas des choses comme ça ! Enfin. Lui aussi il dit des choses interdites. Personne ici n'est ton chéri ici !

AMERIQUE : JE SUIS SUR QUE J'AI RAISON !

ALLEMAGNE : C'est forcément ça..

JAPON : Il n'ont pas tort..

JAPON : Tiens. Un autre SMS de Suisse. Décidément.

ANGLETERRE : Bande de pervers ! Vous êtes dégueulasses !

AMERIQUE : C'EST LA DUR LOI DE LA VIE !

ANGLETERRE : JE SUIS PLUS AGE QUE TOI, IDIOT ! J'EN SAIS PLUS SUR LA VIE QUE TOI !

ALLEMAGNE : Alors, France ? On a raison ?

FRANCE : Hoho, je sais que ma vie sexuelle vous intéresse tous, mais je ne parlerai pas de ça ici voyons !

ANGLETERRE : Bah, logiquement, si tu dois utiliser des mouchoirs pour fapfap, ça veut dire que t'en as pas, de vie sexuelle...

AMERIQUE : OOOOH SNAP.

FRANCE : Mais tu vas arrêter de raconter des conneries oui ?!

ANGLETERRE : Oh mais à ce que je vois dans ta réaction ça m'a pas l'air d'être des conneries, hihihi..

JAPON : En effet, tout ceci est très perturbant...

FRANCE : ... Bon. Puisque y'en a qui ont décidé de faire chier, je ne donnerai la réponse en privé qu'à une seule personne. Et qui n'est pas Angleterre !

AMERIQUE : MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI

FRANCE : Tu vas le répéter, toi...

AMERIQUE : MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI

FRANCE : J'ai dit non !

AMERIQUE : MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI

FRANCE : ...

AMERIQUE : MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI MOI

ANGLETERRE : Il peut continuer comme ça toute la nuit, t'as intérêt à lui dire France...

ALLEMAGNE : Je t'en prie, dis-lui, j'ai d'autres choses à faire et le bruit qui m'annonce un nouveau message me fait mal aux oreilles...

FRANCE : ... Bon. D'accord...

**( Quelques minutes plus tard )**

AMERIQUE : OMG OMG OMG OMG ALLEMAGNE, JAPON, VOUS AVIEZ RAISON !

ANGLTERRE : Mais c'est dégueulasse !

JAPON : Je le savais !

ALLEMAGNE : Venant de sa part, il fallait s'y attendre...


	4. Chapter 4

_NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Wesh wesh les makis ! Donc voilà, chapitre 4, again and again. 8D_

_Chat du G8. Personnes connectées : Allemagne, Angleterre, Amérique._

AMERIQUE : PUTAIN JE ME FAIS CHIER EN REUNION.

ANGLETERRE : T'es en réunion avec nous, idiot...

ALLEMAGNE : Sois un peu sérieux, écoute ce qu'il se dit !

AMERIQUE : ET VOUS ALORS ?! VOUS FAITES QUOI LA ?!

ANGLETERRE : ... Pose pas de questions stupides tu veux.

ALLEMAGNE : Au moins nous on hurle pas dans toute la salle dès qu'on a un message...

ANGLETERRE : Ouais, faudrait penser à être un peu plus discret hein... On est censés être en réunion !

ANGLETERRE : Amérique, sérieux, arrête de manger . . . .

AMERIQUE : MAIS J'AI FAIM !

AMERIQUE : PUIS D'OÙ VOUS ENVOYEZ DES MESSAGE ON EST DANS LA MEME SALLE, ON PEUT PARLER !

ALLEMAGNE : Parler pendant une réunion, mis à part du sujet concerné, ça se fait pas...

ANGLETERRE : Explique-moi ce que tu fais là ?

AMERIQUE : J'Y PEUX RIEN SI ON PARLE DE CHOSES CHIANTES

ANGLETERRE : Choses chiantes qui pourraient sauver le monde...

AMERIQUE : HEY POURQUOI ON EST QUE 7 DANS LA SALLE ?!

ALLEMAGNE : Bonne question...

_Canada s'est connecté. _

CANADA : Bonjour..! Désolé je me suis pas réveillé ! La réunion est déjà finie ?

AMERIQUE : OOOH SALUT CANADA ! OUI ON EST EN REUNION C'EST LOURD !

CANADA : ... ! Tu lis ce que j'écris ?! :DDDDD

AMERIQUE : BAH OUAIS

ANGLETERRE : Il parle seul maintenant ?

AMERIQUE : MAIS T'AS BESOIN DE LUNETTES ?! Y'A CANADAAA !

ANGLETERRE : ... Oh mon dieu. Je. Je l'avais pas vu.

CANADA : AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :DDDD Saluuut !

ALLEMAGNE : ... Bon. Tous ceux qui sont dans la salle, on se déconnecte, et maintenant. Japon m'a dit qu'il allait supprimer le chat sinon. Alors TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS. Canada, on te racontera ce qui s'est dit plus tard.

AMERIQUE : ROOOOOH C'EST PAS DRÔLE

ANGLETERRE : Fais ce qu'on te dit toi pour une fois...

_Allemagne s'est déconnecté._

Angleterre s'est déconnecté.  
  
AMERIQUE : NON JE RESTE

CANADA : Oh ? :DDDD C'est gentil !

AMERIQUE : AÏE ANGLETERRE VIENT DE ME FRAPPER. JE VAIS Y ALLER EN FAIT. A TOUTE PTIT FRERE !

_Amérique s'est dé_connecté.__

CANADA : HAHAHA JE SUIS SEUL MAIS C'EST PAS GRAVE !

CANADA : ON M'A PAS IGNOREEEEEEE

CANADA : :DDDDD

CANADA : JDFKAJFSFJLASJFKLSDJFLSJFLSD AFJVNCXMADSV

_... Et ça continue ainsi pendant. Longtemps._


	5. Chapter 5

_NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : WESH WESH ALLEZ LE 5EME. Promis je mets Russie et Italie dans le prochain, 'sont un peu transparents là ! J'ai un peu peur de les jouer en fait. Peur d'être OOC. Promis je ferai un effort mais on tape pas ! 8D OH OH ET AUSSI. JE SAIS BIEN QUE LA REVOLUTION S'EST PAS VRAIMENT PASSEE COMME CA HEIN. Mais mais voilà ok? o/  
_

_Chat du G8. Personnes connectées : Amérique, Angleterre, Japon._

AMERIQUE : VOUS FAITES QUOI ?! MOI JE M'EMMERDE.

JAPON : Je joue à un nouveau jeu-vidéo.

ANGLETERRE : Je me faisais un thé.

AMERIQUE : OOOH

AMERIQUE : ON S'EN FOUT ANGLETERRE.

AMERIQUE : QUEL JEU JAPON ?!

ANGLETERRE : ... Tu perds rien pour attendre mon gros.

JAPON : Assassin's Creed 3, vous connaissez ?

AMERIQUE : DFJSKJSAKD JE SUIS PAS GROS VTFF

AMERIQUE : OH J'AI JOUE AUX DEUX PREMIERS FAUT QUE JE JOUE AU DERNIER !

ANGLETERRE : Mais c'est ça oui puis quoi encore. Allez va jouer à ton jeu au lieu de nous embêter.

JAPON : J'aime beaucoup ce jeu. Et vu comme je vois à quel point vous aimez Angleterre, vous allez l'aimer aussi...

AMERIQUE : JE SUIS AUSSI GROS QUE TES SOURCILS OK ?!

AMERIQUE : AH OUI ? PARFAIT. JE REVIENS L'ACHETER.

ANGLETERRE : ... LE SALAUUUUUD.

JAPON : Calmez-vous, Angleterre...!¨

ANGLETERRE : Tch.

**( UN PEU PLUS TARD. OUI, AGAIN. )**

_France s'est connecté._

JAPON : Oh, bonjour France.

FRANCE : Hello hello mes amouuurs !

AMERIQUE : FJDKAJGDKFL AAAH OMG

AMERIQUE : CE JEU

AMERIQUE : CE JEUUUUUUU

ANGLETERRE : Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il a ce jeu ?!

FRANCE : Eh bien Angleterre où sont tes manières ? Tu dis plus bonjour ? Toi Amérique t'es pardonné... T'as été par l'autre t'y peux rien.

ANGLETERRE : T'as un problème France ?! Pourquoi j'te dirai bonjour ?! T'es qu'un con ! Et.. parlons pas d'Amérique ok... Je crois que son jeu l'a traumatisé. Enfin tu me diras dans son état normal il est pas bien dans sa tête.

AMERIQUE : IL IL IL IL

FRANCE : Tu devrais avoir honte !

AMERIQUE : C'EST MOTHERFUCKIN REALIIIISTEEEE TOUT S'EST PASSE COMME CA ! ENFIN PRESQUE

JAPON : Vous l'avez déjà fini, Amérique ?

ANGLETERRE : ... Ok France j'ai décidé de t'ignorer.

ANGLETERRE : Tout ?! De quoi tu parles ?

AMERIQUE : PRESQUE JAPON

AMERIQUE : LA REVOLUTIOOOOOOOOON ! MA REVOLUTIOOON !

ANGLETERRE : ...

_Angleterre s'est déconnecté._

FRANCE : Ah bah voilà, tu l'as fait dépressioner ! Idioot !

JAPON : Que vient-il de se passer ?

AMERIQUE : J'Y PEUX RIEN OK OK ?!

FRANCE : C'est Angleterre. JAMAIS lui parler de la révolution américaine. JAMAIS.

JAPON : Pourquoi donc ?

AMERIQUE : PARCE QUE C'EST UNE CHOCHOTTE OK ?!

FRANCE : Mais va le consoler au moins ! Si t'y veux pas c'est moi qui irai !

AMERIQUE : ... OK JE L'APPELLE SUR SKYPE C'EST MIEUX POUR LUI

FRANCE : Je dois le prendre comment ça ?!

AMERIQUE : SURTOUT PAS PAR DERRIERE.

JAPON : ... Vous me choquez. Tous les deux. J'ai du mal à tout saisir.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chat du G8. Personnes connectées : Allemagne, Italie. _

ITALIE : PUTAIN DE MERDE !

ALLEMAGNE : Italie..? Un problème ?

ITALIE : OH TOI TA GUEULE LE BOUFFEUR DE PATATES !

ALLEMAGNE : ...

ALLEMAGNE : Oh. Je viens de comprendre.

ALLEMAGNE : On ne vole pas l'ordinateur de son frère comme ça, Romano...

ITALIE : J'ai pas besoin de commentaires de ta part connard ! Ton frère à toi il a un oiseau sur la gueule !

ALLEMAGNE : ... C'est peine perdue je crois.

ITALIE : Et pourquoi moi je peux pas venir sur ce chat hein ?! Pourquoi y'a que mon frère qui peut y aller ?!

ALLEMAGNE : Parce que toi tu viens pas aux réunions du G8...

ITALIE : Et alors ?! C'est n'importe quoi ! Je suis sûr que c'est ton idée de m'exclure !

ALLEMAGNE : Je n'ai même pas créé ce chat, on m'a invité, c'est tout...

ITALIE : C'est ça ouais, je t'ai à l'oeil bouffeur de patates !

ITALIE : AAAAAH Y'A ESPAGNE QU'ARRIVE

ITALIE : ADIEU

ITALIE : ET RACONTE PAS A MON FRERE QUE JE ME SUIS CONNECTE SUR SON ORDI !

_Italie s'est déconnecté. _

__ALLEMAGNE : ... Eh bien...

_Amérique s'est connecté._

AMERIQUE : OH ALLEMAGNE PARFAIT T'ES CONNECTE !

AMERIQUE : JE T'EN SUPPLIE SI RUSSIE VIENT DIT QUE C'EST PAS MOI QUI AI VOLE SON ECHARPE !

AMERIQUE : ELLE EST TOMBEE DANS MON SAC SANS LE VOULOIR IL VA ME TUEEEER

_Amérique s'est déconnecté._

ALLEMAGNE : ... Court mais intense. (- NOTE DE L'AUTEUR Ice plz. Tu te reconnaîtras.)

_Russie s'est connecté._

RUSSIE : Oh, bonjour Allemagne, dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas vu Amérique ?

ALLEMAGNE : Si, si, il vient de se déconnecter..

RUSSIE : Aha, merci beaucoup, il a quelque chose qui m'appartient...

ALLEMAGNE : J'ai cru comprendre..

RUSSIE : J'espère qu'il viendra bientôt...

**LA SUITE AU PROCHAIN EPISODE . . . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Notes de l'auteur : _**_JE SUIS UN AIIIIIIIIIGLE. Et je vous remercie de lire. Et. Et. Et. Bonne lecture mes amis. c:_

Chat du G8. Personnes connectées : Allemagne, Angleterre, France, Russie.

ALLEMAGNE : Eeeh, je viens de remarquer.

ANGLETERRE : Mmh ?

ALLEMAGNE : Vous trouvez pas que, mis à part les interventions de Romano, c'est bien calme ces temps-ci sur le chat . . ?

FRANCE : ... Maintenant que tu le dis...

ANGLETERRE : ... AHA. Je sais pourquoi !

RUSSIE : Ah oui ?

ANGLETERRE : Non, j'ai envie de vous faire deviner.

ANGLETERRE : Je me sens puissant !

FRANCE : C'est bon abrège !

ANGLETERRE : Laisse-moi mon instant de gloire tu veux ?!

ANGLETERRE : .. Bref. En tout cas j'vais vous dire. Quelqu'un de blond. Qui mange... Beaucoup. Trop. Et qui est un peu con.

ALLEMAGNE : ...

ALLEMAGNE : Ca fait combien de temps qu'on a pas vu Amérique ?

ANGLETERRE : Rooh ! C'était si facile ?!

FRANCE : En même temps...

ANGLETERRE : Non mais plus sérieusement, vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ?

ALLEMAGNE : Bah, d'habitude c'est vrai qu'il est très souvent connecté..

ANGLETERRE : Il a peut-être un problème ?!

FRANCE : Côt côt, la maman pouuuleeee

ANGLETERRE : OH C'EST BON J'AI LE DROIT DE M'INQUIETER SI Y'A QUELQU'UN DE MALADE !

RUSSIE : J'ai peut-être une explication à donner à ça !

ANGLETERRE : Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

ALLEMAGNE : Je sais pas si je devrais être rassuré ou inquiet...

ANGLETERRE : Chut, Allemagne...

RUSSIE : Eh bien, vous savez tous qu'il y a quelques jours, Amérique m'a volé mon écharpe préférée !

ANGLETERRE : .. Mais il l'a pas volée..

FRANCE : Chut, Angleterre..

RUSSIE : ... Et donc, pour le punir de ce vol, je lui ai montré mon jeu préféré ! Vous connaissez Slenderman ?

FRANCE : CE JEU SUPER FLIPPANT ?!

ANGLETERRE : OH MON DIEU IL DOIT ÊTRE MORT D'UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE !

ALLEMAGNE : On se calme, c'est qu'un jeu...

RUSSIE : J'espère bien. ^^

_Russie s'est déconnecté._

ANGLETERRE : ...

ANGLETERRE : Bon, et du coup, on fait quoi ? On le laisse crever dans son coin ou...?

ALLEMAGNE : Hem...

FRANCE : Rooh, voyons ! C'est Amérique quand même !

_Canada s'est connecté._

FRANCE : Ooooh ! Canada ! 3

CANADA : Bonjour, France. ^_^

FRANCE : Peut-être que toi tu pourras nous aider ? T'as des nouvelles de ton frère ?

CANADA : Eh bien, je l'ai vu hier...

ANGLETERRE : Mais à qui tu parles France ?! ?!

FRANCE : A Canada bien sûr !

ANGLETERRE : .. Je dois avoir un problème, j'arrive pas à lire ce qu'il écrit.

ALLEMAGNE : Moi non plus..

CANADA : ... MAIS. DDD:

FRANCE : T'inquiète, je serai le transmetteur de messages pour toi Canada ! Ils veulent aussi avoir des nouvelles d'Amérique !

CANADA : Oooh...

CANADA : Eh bien, je l'ai vu hier la dernière fois... Mais il m'a dit de partir.. Il disait qu'il allait hiberner jusqu'à la fin de sa vie !

FRANCE : ... T'es pas sérieux !

CANADA : .. Si, si...

ANGLETERRE : QU'EST-CE QU'IL DIT ?! ?!

FRANCE : En gros, Amérique est une lopette...

**HISTOIRE A SUIVRE. TIN, TIN, TIIIIIIIIN.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**WESH WESH MAKIS. Encore. Je vais finir par jamais la finir cette histoire 8'D mais je m'amuse bien donc v'là :'D **___

Chat du G8. Personnes connectées : Angleterre, Japon, Italie.

ITALIE : Eeeh Japon ! T'as entendu la nouvelle ?

JAPON : Une nouvelle ? Laquelle ?

ITALIE : Russie a fait tellement peur à Amérique que maintenant il sort plus de chez lui !

JAPON : Oooh, celle-là... On peut vraiment appeler ça une nouvelle ?

ITALIE : Je l'ai apprise y'a quelque jour par mon frère moi ! D'ailleurs je sais pas comment il l'a su..!

JAPON : Ooh. Vraiment ? En effet c'est une bonne question..

ANGLETERRE : Sérieusement les mecs, si Amérique est plus là, on est UN PEU dans la merde non ?

JAPON : En effet, la première puissance mondiale qui est pas là..

JAPON : Ce serait Chine qui serait content mais...

ANGLETERRE : ... Contente, non ?

JAPON : ... Content. Angleterre. Chine est un garçon.

ANGLETERRE : ... QUOI T'ES SERIEUX ?!

JAPON : Un peu, oui...

ANGLETERRE : Oh mon dieu...

ITALIE : EEEEH ! Vous deux ! J'ai une idée !

ANGLETERRE : Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

ITALIE : Eh bah, on pourrait demander à Russie de s'excuser !

JAPON : ... Russie ? S'excuser ?

ANGLETERRE : C'est mal connaître Russie.

_Russie s'est connecté._

ANGLETERRE : ... J'oubliais la malédiction. On a dit trop de fois son nom...

ITALIE : EEEEH ?! UNE MALEDICTION ?! DD:

RUSSIE : Oh, bonjour tout le monde, à ce que je vois, vous parliez de moi ? ^^

JAPON : ... Eh bien... Oui, en effet...

ITALIE : Russie ! Tu serais d'accord de t'excuser auprès d'Amérique ?

RUSSIE : Eeeh ? M'excuser ? Mais pourquoi ?

ANGLETERRE : Bah, c'est ton jeu là... Comment dire. Tu l'as fait peur, il veut plus sortir...

RUSSIE : Oooh ! Pour ça ! Mais ! Il m'avait volé mon écharpe !

ANGLETERRE : Il a marché dessus sans faire exprès et elle est tombée..

RUSSIE : .. Même !

ITALIE : Allez s'il te plaît Russie sois sympa !

RUSSIE : Je...! J'ai pas à m'excuser ! D:

JAPON : .. Je viens de trouver le plan ultime.

JAPON : Russie. Je te prie de t'excuser auprès d'Amérique, dans le cas contraire j'appellerai ta petite soeur.

RUSSIE : HEEE ?! T'OSERAIS PAS !

ANGLETERRE : Ouuuh c'était rude ça..

JAPON : Excuse-toi, et je te promets que tout se passera bien.

RUSSIE : ... Booon.. J'ai pas le choix... Je dois lui dire quoi ?

JAPON : Que tu es désolé et que ce Slenderman n'existe pas.

RUSSIE : .. D'accord... Je reviens...

_Russie s'est déconnecté. :(_

JAPON : Un smiley...?

ANGLETERRE : Je sais pas si on a fait une bonne chose ou la plus grosse des erreurs qu'on aurait jamais pu faire...

ITALIE : PAAAASTAAAAAAA

ANGLETERRE : C'est quoi le rapport là ?!


	9. Chapter 9

_Chat du G8. Personnes connectées : Allemagne, France._

FRANCE : Alors Allemagne, j'avoue que là je suis plus trop cette histoire avec Amérique, il se passe quoi exactement ?

ALLEMAGNE : Eh bien, de ce que j'ai entendu d'Italie, Russie s'est excusé...

FRANCE : Ah ! Donc Amérique est de nouveau ... "normal" ?

ALLEMAGNE : Ca, j'en suis pas certain.

FRANCE : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

ALLEMAGNE : Je l'ai pas encore revu, en fait...

FRANCE : Oooh, je vois..

FRANCE : Baah, il devrait pas tarder s'il est sur pieds !

_Angleterre s'est connecté._

ANGLETERRE : Brace yourselves les gars..

FRANCE : Quoi, tes sourcils ont enfin décidé de s'échapper pour vivre leur vie de sourcils ?

ANGLETERRE : ... Je te hais tu le sais ça ?

FRANCE : Mais oui c'est ce qu'ils disent tous !

ALLEMAGNE : Bon, et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

ANGLETERRE : Eh bien y'a que l'AUTRE arrive.

ALLEMAGNE : L'autre ?

_Amérique s'est connecté._

AMERIQUE : AHAHAHAHA SALUT LES GENS !

ALLEMAGNE : .. Ah. CET autre..

AMERIQUE : JE VOUS AI MANQUE HEIN ?! ?!

FRANCE : Eeeh non, pas vraiment, mais soit.  
AMERIQUE : OOOH FRAAANCE

AMERIQUE : TANT DE HAINE DANS TES PROPOS

AMERIQUE : TELLEMENT DE HAINE QUE J'UTILISE DES MOTS TROP COMPLIQUES

ANGLETERRE : Quel mot compliqué...?

FRANCE : Quel mot compliqué...?

FRANCE : HEY ANGLETERRE ARRÊTE DE ME COPIER !

ANGLETERRE : J'te copie pas, c'est toi qui me copies !

AMERIQUE : OOOH GG FRANCE T'AS ECRIT EN MAJUSCULE !

FRANCE : N'importe quoi, avoue un peu que tu me trouves trop génial et que tu veux m'imiter !

FRANCE : ... Je ne commenterai pas, Amérique..

ANGLETERRE : N'importe quoi ! En plus mon message a été posté avant !

ALLEMAGNE : .. Non mais vous êtes sérieux là...? Vous vous disputez pour ça ?

AMERIQUE : T'INQUIETE ALLEMAGNE LAISSE-LES FAIRE LEURS SCENES DE MENAGE

AMERIQUE : OUAAAH UN AUTRE MOT COMPLIQUE

AMERIQUE : JE SUIS A DONF LA

ALLEMAGNE : .. Bah voyons.

**( ENCORE UN PEU PLUS TARD. AVOUEZ VOUS AIMEZ QUAND J'ECRIS CA. )**

ANGLETERRE : .. Ok, je m'incline, la connerie d'Amérique et de France en privé ont eu raison de moi. Je pars boire un coup pour oublier tout ça.

ALLEMAGNE : Les deux ensemble sont venus te parler...? Mon pauvre.

ANGLETERRE : Adieu.


	10. Chapter 10

_NOTES DE L'AUTEUR : Wesh wesh makiiiiis ! Vous allez bien ? Je vous ai manqués depuis quelque jours où j'avais plus d'inspi' hein ? /PAAAN/ ... Hey comment ça c'est complètement pourri ce que j'écris ?! Comment ça maggle ? Ouais bah. Pour la peine. La suite, right here, right now. Oh et non en fait. Je me dois de prévenir pour que vous soyez pas choqués : Je fous un peu de UsUk dans tout ce bordel. 8'D Eeeeh oui. C'était inévitable venant d'une fangirl.  
_

**( Je sais que vous aimez quand j'écris un peu plus tard. Mais malheureusement, là, c'est pas le cas. On est juste après que Angleterre soit parti boire un verre... enfin là, on va dire qu'il est revenu. C: oui j'aime vous troller en mettant une autre note de l'auteur en gros. Oui je m'amuse bien. Allez enjoy ! )**

FRANCE : Oooh attendez je reviens de l'utilisation de mes mouchoirs. Angleterre est parti boire un verre ?

ALLEMAGNE : Je crois bien, oui.

AMERIQUE : AAAAH !

AMERIQUE : CA CA VEUT DIRE FUN X100000000 TONIGHT.

FRANCE : Ah j'avoue que pour une fois, Amérique a raison...

ALLEMAGNE : ...?

FRANCE : Pas besoin de t'expliquer, tu verras quand il reviendra.

ALLEMAGNE : Mais il va pas revenir, s'il est parti boire un verre, c'est sûrement avec des amis, et il va rester avec eux, non...?

AMERIQUE : DEPUIS QUAND ANGLETERRE A DES AMIS ?!

ALLEMAGNE : Bah s'il est sorti il doit en avoir au moins quelques un...

_Angleterre vient de se connecter._

ALLEMAGNE : Aaaah, bah, à voir non...

AMERIQUE : OOOOOOOOOOOH

FRANCE : honhonhon

ANGLETERRE : YOOOOO TOU LMONDE !

ANGLETERRE : J'AI BU UN PEU, ET JSUI EMME PSA BOURRE !

ALLEMAGNE : Tu l'es...

ANGLETERRE : ROOH C'EST BNO HEIN JE SUIS PAS BOURRER MONSIEUR J'AI UN BALA DANS LE LUC

FRANCE : .. Ah oui quand même !

AMERIQUE : OMG JE PLEURE DEJA DE RIRE

AMERIQUE : C'EST TROP BEAU

ALLEMAGNE : Euuh. Balai dans la cul...?

ANGLETERRE : VOS GUEULES LES DEUX LA J'ESAISE D'ETR SERIEU !

ANGLETERRE : OUI BALAI DANS LE CUUUUL.

FRANCE : Je m'étonne moi-même de dire ça, mais fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Angleterre hein...

ALLEMAGNE : Pas de problèmes, je ne suis pas vexé du tout...

AMERIQUE : VENEZ JA'I UNE IDEE, ON JOUE A ACTION OU VERITE, COMME CA IL EST OBLIGE DE REPONDRE VRAI.

ALLEMAGNE : Arrêtez, c'est complètement stupide..

FRANCE : Je vote pour !

ANGLETERRE : J'ai psa comprsi dquoi vous parlze mais je vot poure ausssi !

AMERIQUE : 3 VOTES CONTRE 1, HAHAHA

ALLEMAGNE : ... Je veux pas voir ça...

_Allemagne s'est déconnecté._

AMERIQUE : ALORS ANGLETERRE, ACTION OU VERITE ?

ANGLETERRE : Vérité ! Action c'ste por les lopettes !

FRANCE : ... Si tu veux...

AMERIQUE : OK OK.

AMERIQUE : ... FUCK DE MERDE J'AI PAS D'IDEES

ANGLETERRE : Eeeeeeh USA cuase mieux !

FRANCE : Oh mon dieu même bourré il est comme ça..

AMERIQUE : AIDE-MOI FRANCE.

FRANCE : Mmmh..

FRANCE : Angleterre, est-ce que t'as un amoureux ? Ou est-ce que t'aimes quelqu'un ?

ANGLETERRE : OH OUI OUI OUI MAIS JE PUEUX PA LDIR E!

FRANCE : Pourquoi ça...?

ANGLETERRE : PARCE QUEEEEE

AMERIQUE : CRACHE LE MORCEAU, KIRKLAND.

FRANCE : Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça toi ?

AMERIQUE : CA FAIT PLUS SERIREUX TU TROUVES PAS

ANGLETERRE : OMG OMG OMG NOOONO PAS CE NOM OK JE DIS TOUT

FRANCE : ... Je sais pas ce qui est le pire. Que l'autre en ai eut l'idée, ou que ça marche.

ANGLETERRE : AMERIQUUUUUUUEEEE JE T'AIIIME

AMERIQUE : Omg what the fuck ?!

**( TINTINTIIIN. La suite après la pub ! Parce que j'aime vous faire patienter. LES MACHINES DURENT PLUS LONGTEMPS AVEC CALGOOON**


	11. Chapter 11

_Wesh ! _

_Donc c'était juste pour prévenir que désolée si je poste pas souvent, mais j'ai juste plus le temps xDD vous aurez la suite de la fic'... Plus tard ! En tout cas merci à tous pour mos reviews / mp etc ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! (- comment ça tout le monde s'en fout )_


End file.
